Mixed or augmented reality is an emerging area of computing technology where images from the physical world and virtual computing worlds may be combined into a mixed reality world. Mixed reality may encompass a wide range of technological combinations that previously were considered to be only physical reality or only virtual reality. In mixed reality, people, places, and objects from physical and virtual worlds merge together in a blended environment. A mixed reality experience may be enabled through existing commercial operating systems or custom operating systems along with the use of a compatible VR (virtual reality) or AR (augmented reality) headset.
Augmented reality (AR) is an example of mixed reality where a live direct view or an indirect view of a physical, real-world environment is augmented or supplemented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or even global positioning data. As a result, the technology can enhance a viewer's current perception of reality. Augmentation is conventionally performed as a real world location is being viewed and in semantic context with environmental elements. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and may be digitally manipulated. Information about the environment and its objects may be overlaid on the real world. This information overlaid on the real world can be virtual images or real information. Augmented reality can bring the components of the digital world into a person's perceived real world.